1. Field of the Invention
In general, the embodiment of the present invention relates to a display apparatus provided with a display section having pixel areas and sensor areas in each of which a pixel section and a light receiving device are created respectively. In particular, the embodiment of the present invention relates to a technology for improving the efficiency of utilization of light which is reflected by a detection-subject body coming into contact with the display section or approaching the display section and received by a plurality of aforementioned light receiving devices. In the following description, the detection-subject body is also referred to as a subject of detection or merely a detection subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly known display apparatus are liquid-crystal display apparatus, organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display apparatus and display apparatus adopting an electrophoretic method.
As the display apparatus become thinner, there is also a desire for a multi-functional display apparatus having a function used as the function of an input apparatus to receive a command entered by the user in addition to the original function provided for the display apparatus as a function to show the user a display such as an image and character information. In response to such a desire, there has been introduced a display apparatus capable of detecting an operation carried out by the user to bring a finger of the user or a stylus pen such as the so-called touch pen into contact with the display screen of the display apparatus or to move the finger or the pen to approach the display screen.
It is possible to detect a movement made by a finger or such a pen to come into contact with the display screen of a display apparatus or to approach the display screen by making use of a touch panel provided for the display apparatus to serve as a panel adopting a resistive membrane method or an electrostatic capacitance method. There is a display apparatus employing a touch panel added on the display-face side of a display panel which is typically a liquid-crystal panel.
However, addition of such a touch panel makes it difficult to reduce the thickness of the display panel and increases the cost too. Particularly, in the case of a touch panel adopting the resistive membrane method, a change in resistance may not be detected unless the touch panel is pressed by a force having a magnitude of a certain degree. If the touch panel is pressed by such a force, however, the display surface is distorted. In addition, a touch panel adopting the resistive membrane method abides by the principle of 1-point detection. Thus, the number of applications for the touch panel adopting the resistive membrane method is limited.
Documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-275644 (herein after referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-301864 (herein after referred to as Patent Document 2) disclose a display apparatus, which has an optical position detection function implemented by light receiving devices embedded in a display panel to serve as devices for detecting the position of a command, as a display apparatus adopting a command-position detection method not requiring a touch panel.
Most optical position detection methods are a technique of making use light receiving devices to detect a shade casted by external light. On the other hand, the display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 employs light receiving devices sensitive to invisible light on the liquid-crystal display panel or (the organic EL display panel) of the display apparatus. In the following description, such a light receiving device is referred to as an optical sensor which is included in an optical-sensor section. In the case of a display apparatus employing a liquid-crystal display panel, a backlight is provided on a particular one of the main surfaces of the liquid-crystal display panel. In the following description, the particular main surface is referred to as the rear surface of the liquid-crystal display panel. Light generated by the backlight includes visible light and invisible light components. When the light generated by the backlight is passing through the liquid-crystal display panel, a liquid-crystal layer of the liquid-crystal display panel modulates the visible light component in accordance with an input video signal before the light is radiated from the other main surface of the liquid-crystal display panel. In the following description, the other main surface is referred to as the front surface of the liquid-crystal display panel. The modulated visible light component of the radiated light is seen as a display image determined in advance by the input video signal.
If a body (such as a finger of the user or a stylus pen) is coming into contact with the front surface of the liquid-crystal display panel or approaching the front surface, some of the radiated light is reflected by the body, which is referred to hereafter as a detection subject or a subject of detection, and guided to some of the optical sensors. The optical sensors detect mainly the invisible light component of the reflected light coming from the detection subject. Thus, the position of the detection subject can be determined from the locations of the optical sensors which detect the invisible light component of the reflected light. For each area in which an optical sensor is created, a visible-light shielding filter (that is, an invisible-light passing filter) is provided. In addition, in such an area, the invisible light component of the light generated by the backlight is not modulated in accordance with an input video signal but merely passed on by the invisible-light passing filter as passing light. Since the optical sensors detect mainly the invisible light component of the reflected light coming from the detection subject and the invisible light component does not contribute to the display, the process to detect the detection subject does not affect the state of the display and is not affected by the degree of brightness of the environment surrounding the display apparatus. By using a large number of optical sensors which are laid out regularly (that is, discretely and two-dimensionally), it is possible to detect the size of the detection subject as well as the position of the detection subject.
An organic EL display apparatus does not desire a backlight because the pixel sections employed in the display apparatus are capable of emitting light by themselves. In the case of an organic EL display apparatus, light emitting devices and light receiving devices are laid out in the display area of the display panel at intervals determined in advance. The technique adopted by the organic EL display apparatus to serve as a technique for detecting a detection subject is identical with that adopted by the liquid-crystal display apparatus. That is to say, a detection subject reflects invisible light radiated from light emitting devices. Then, differences of the amount of the reflected invisible light are detected by a plurality of light receiving devices, which are laid out discretely and two-dimensionally, in order to determine the position and/or size of the detection subject.
In a display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, optical sensors are provided on the backlight side of spacers separating liquid-crystal layers from each other for every pixel section. In addition to an area allocated to an optical sensor, every pixel section has an area allocated to a light receiving device and a light modulation area. Also referred to hereafter as a visible-light sensor, the light receiving device is sensitive to visible light. The light modulation area is an area for modulating passing light by changing a voltage applied to a liquid-crystal layer in accordance with a video signal.
The display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to be capable of detecting both the visible and invisible light components of light reflected by a detection subject such as a finger of the user or a stylus pen.
In accordance with the technologies described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a subject of detection is detected by making use of invisible light without affecting the displayed image because the invisible light may not be sensed by human eyes. Thus, even at a black display time at which the amount of passing visible light originating from the backlight, arriving at the rear surface of the display panel and leaving the display panel from the front surface of the panel is about zero as is the case of a black screen display, the subject of detection can be detected. This is because invisible light not affecting the displayed image is radiated from the front surface and reflected back by the subject of detection.